Various sun visors have been developed for cars, trucks, and other such vehicles. Such sun visors may provide front and side window protection against sunlight. Such visors are typically mounted on an elbow that rotates to selectively change position of the visor from the front or windshield position to a side position along the side window of the vehicle. Visors are typically configured to rotate about the elbow from a stored position adjacent the interior surface of the roof of the vehicle and a use position adjacent the windshield or side window of the vehicle. Visors commonly include a torque control to control pivoting of the visor about the elbow. Also, various mechanisms have been developed in an attempt to provide controlled sliding motion of the visor along the elbow. However, known sliding and torque control mechanisms are often complicated, and may require high tolerance during manufacture to provide the desired degree of sliding force of the visor.